Filed of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shipping and delivering a package to a customer.
Related Art
As a result of the Internet, many merchants who have a physical presence (e.g., a store in a mall) also have created websites to sell the products they offer over the Internet. In addition, many new merchants have created websites to sell their products only over the Internet and not in a physical store. To buy a product from these merchants, a customer may visit the merchant's website, select the products that the customer wants to buy, and provide certain information (e.g., name, address, and financial information) to the merchant. After the merchant verifies the customer's information, the merchant may send the product to the customer via a shipper (e.g., United States Postal Service (USPS), Federal Express, and United Postal Service (UPS)).
When the product is expensive, the merchant or customer may request that a signature be obtained upon delivery of the package, to ensure that the package is received. Often, when the shipper arrives to deliver the package, there is no one to sign for and receive the package, or the person present is not old enough to receive the package. Thus, the shipper is unable to deliver, and the customer must reschedule the delivery or go to a local office of the shipper to pick up the package. Other times, the person signing for the delivery is not authorized to receive the package and takes the package intended for the customer.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that are more efficient and convenient for both the customer and the shipper.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.